From River to Sea
by AwkwardBex
Summary: The river is within us, the sea is all about us. He may have lost something dear to him, but he was going to gain so much more. AU Suigetsu centric fic. Certain pairings included.


**From River to Sea**

_WHOOHOO NEW STORY!!! This is gonna be my masterpiece I swear. I've been working so damn hard on getting this story as close to perfect as I can. Ok, so first things first … This is an AU of some sorts. It is still based on the Naruto world, villages are still the same and a few elements will be similar … however, It's completely different. It is set as if the Uchiha coup det'at never came to light, Sasuke parents were never killed. Akatsuki never existed, the tailed beasts never existed. Minato never died, so Naruto isn't an orphan. So basically, everyone is still completely loyal to their villages … yes even Orochimaru XD I've done extensive research in order to get things as accurate as possible … but as Suigetsu's brother's age and appearance is unknown, I've had to get creative in areas. So sit back and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!!! _

**Disclaimer:- ****Kishimoto is the mastermind, not me …**

* * *

_The river is within us, the sea is all about us. - _Eliot Thomas Stearns

****

Suigetsu knew he wasn't going to enjoy travelling to the fire country the moment Lady Mizukage handed them the mission. He could feel it in the very depths of his gut to the tips of his fingers that flexed around the hilt of his Katana, his Senpai bowed respectively as he received the scroll. Of course, he wasn't exactly going to object to his first Jonin mission. But all the same … the word 'fire' made him feel uneasy.

'_This is a reconciliation mission Zabuza. You know how important this is. I would normally trust this kind of burden upon a full squad of my best Shinobi … but after the recent exams in Iwagakure, I'm sure you'll find these two most worthy of accompanying you. Now get going, you leave tomorrow. Take care of yourselves… Do not fail. '_

Kirigakure was slowly losing its earned glory. Internal conflicts between the government and military were tearing apart the mist clouded village bit by bit, and twice in the past year had been victim to two invasions. The damage had been nulled to an extent thanks to the still loyal shinobi, vastly led by The Great Seven, for if they too had been busy trifling over the government matters, the damage would have just been all the more horrific. Suigetsu could only recall the destruction too easily, with little help. For the once mysterious yet powerful Kiri, was little more than a shadow of it's former self. Rebuilding was tough and slow … it seemed as if they were getting nowhere fast enough, and the Mizukage only feared, yet another invasion would throw itself upon them, indefinitely destroying what little stabilised order Kirigakure still had.

So the Lady Mizukage was doing something her predecessors would've never dreamed of. She was requesting help from an outside source. One who they had often had squabbles with, and with which Kirigakure was in no sense friendly whatsoever.

Konohagakure.

The dusty path underneath his sandals crunched softly, occasional dust clouds appearing as his feet caught the ground, vanishing quickly with the fair breeze, as if it had never been there, but left a mark of it's presence in the form of a dirty brown coat on his black sandals. Vast forest bore down upon the three man team from either side, rustling leaves and branches intertwined blocking out light and growing darker further in, despite the hot sun beating down upon the territory. Zabuza, Mangetsu and himself had long crossed the borderline sea that isolated the Water country from the Fire. To Suigetsu, the long boat trip had been his only enjoyment so far. As his older brother and Senpai managed the boat and discussed strategies and possible escape routes should they run into any conflict entering Leaf zone, he lay back against it's edge and gazed at the small rolling waves rocking the wooden vessel gently, like a mother would its child. He adored the sea. He adored everything that consisted of water. So whenever he was within its radius … Suigetsu was always quiet and thoughtful.

However, as with all opposites, that meant Suigetsu despised heat. He was not compatible with it as he was with water. So when they had docked into the land of Fire, where the sun was unbearably beating down on them with no fog or mist present to keep the land cool, and begun their approach to the village of Konoha, Suigetsu had returned to his loud, obnoxious and slightly more than usual sarcastic demeanour he had took on upon leaving Kiri.

"Senpai, hold up! I need a drink." he said casually, though his miserable mood was evident in his exhausted frown. His brother sighed exasperatedly as they came to a halt and Suigetsu sat himself on a large rock by the bushes, unclipping his flask from his belt and took a long, refreshing sip from it's straw. His dark-skinned Senpai growled threateningly and turned, frustration and annoyance lining every inch his bandaged face.

"How many times are you going to keep this up brat? it has taken us over half a week longer to get here just because you keep taking pit stops!" Zabuza said, rough voice clearly revealing the threat beneath them. Mangetsu nodded his head apologetically as he stood next to his indifferent brother.

"Sorry Zabuza-Senpai, Suigetsu doesn't mean to hinder our mission. He has a condition where he gets dehydrated easily, and has to take regular drinks." Zabuza's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously and, of course, he had right to be. The 'condition' excuse was a complete lie, but told so many times it was second nature to Mangetsu. Suigetsu just liked to be difficult.

"Well you shouldn't leave information like that out of your profiles, I expect it updated when we return," Zabuza said after a pause. His voice was so gravely, it was difficult to tell when he wasn't growling, "But condition or no condition, the Mizukage assured me that you two were fit enough for this mission. If you cannot keep up Suigetsu, I will be forced to leave you behind. This mission is far too important for you to get special treatment. Am I understood?" The two Hozuki brother's nodded firmly, or in Suigetsu's case, shrugged.

"I will scout ahead for a while, when I return I expect you to be ready to continue." with that said, the raven haired shinobi initiated hands signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sure that their giant sword wielding Senpai was truly gone, Mangetsu turned on Suigetsu. Pulling out his two Tanto blades from their holsters, he swung them at the younger, white haired teen, who anticipated the attack and ducked accordingly.

"How long to you expect me to keep up this ridiculous façade brother dearest?" Mangetsu snarled, shark-like teeth clamped together and violet eyes livid. Suigetsu finished a long draught from his flask before returned the look with his own childish glare.

"I don't expect anything, you're the one who keeps blurting it out."

"Only because you force me to by angering people who could very well ruin us!" Mangetsu shot back, throwing his arms up, emphasising his frustration, "I mean, all the other superiors I can understand, but Zabuza Momochi?!"

"I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about bro', he fell for it didn't he? Besides, I don't need to even act, this sun is way too hot, I'm exhausted!" Suigetsu shrugged, wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Do you even want to become one of the seven Suigetsu?"

That caught him off guard.

"What the hell Mangetsu? Of course I do, you of all people should know that!" he spat. He couldn't believe what his brother had just ridiculously asked, for if there was anything in existence Suigetsu could possibly be more obsessed with than water, it was swords. Back in the village, Suigetsu would spend hours in the weapons stores, examining every blade, firing questions at the blacksmiths as he stared at his reflection in each one, often getting kicked out for breaking things when he swung a few of them as a test to their power and finesse. Long before he had completed the academy, his elder brother told him the stories of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, a handpicked group of exceptional mist shinobi who excelled in the art of swordsmanship. He had dreamt of the vast Executioners blade and the terrifying Samehada, and constantly daydreamed scenarios where the mighty weapons were being brought down forcefully upon his enemies by his own two hands.

Oh yes … Suigetsu loved giant swords. And it was his own dream as well as his brother's to become one of those great seven that the other ninja from around the world feared above all else. The two of them hadn't endured such cruel missions over the years for nothing.

So for Mangetsu to question his life's goal … well, that just plain pissed him off.

"Well the way you cause trouble every single mission makes me think differently!" Mangetsu replied coldly, glaring back at the teen, "We're Jonin now Suigetsu, and our first mission as such is with none other than Zabuza Momochi! If we impress him, we could well be on our way to joining the seven. But that isn't going to happen if you piss him off!"

"Alright, Alright! I'll behave …" Suigetsu mumbled. The sun wasn't exactly putting him in a decent enough mood to listen to yet another of his brother's lectures, and Zabuza would probably return within a few minutes. Mangetsu's words though had hit him, he knew it wasn't within his best interests to annoy their Senpai who could possibly become their ticket to their ambition. But damn it, why a reconciliation mission of all things? And why to the Fire country? He'd have much preferred allying themselves with Kumogakure, or better yet, Amegakure. He had never been there of course, but 'Village hidden in the rain'? Sounded like paradise to him.

Mangetsu eyed his younger, white-haired brother apprehensively, before he let out a deep sigh. He looked like he had wanted to scold Suigetsu some more, but due to the lack of response and quick surrender on the teen's part, he couldn't really add anything else. Suigetsu felt his older sibling take a seat beside him and watched out of the corner of his purple eyes as Mangetsu leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, face cradled in one palm as the other hand dangled off the edge of his leg. It was silent for a long while, minutes passing slowly, the occasional twitter making the presence of the many birds nestled in the trees and soft rustle of foliage moving with the odd brush of a breeze. The two brothers sat and waited for Zabuza, the awkward quiet between them being broken every now and then with a loud slurping of liquid from Suigetsu's flask.

"Sorry … I didn't mean to complain." Mangetsu said very suddenly, bringing Suigetsu out of his reverie. He turned to his brother, meeting sharp lilac orbs identical to his own looking at him apologetically.

"Forget it, I am being lazy … it's only right for the responsible sibling to stab some sense into the latter." he replied with a small chuckle.

"Of course it is, hell I don't think you'd even be a Jonin right now if I hadn't dragged you by your teeth everyday out to train" Mangetsu grinned, pointed molars gleaming.

"You mean training as in, lets-see-how-many-knives-Suigetsu-can-dodge-when-he's-half-awake." Suigetsu snorted, smiling too at the memory.

"You've got to admit it's great practise."

"It's also called attempted murder bro'"

"Is not.

"Is too!"

A loud cough interrupted the sibling's squabble, their mouths snapping shut when they realised the company was a newly returned Zabuza. A scowl was on his face, although Suigetsu didn't give it much thought, because not only was his mood a complete mystery through his voice, his features were set in a permanent scowl. There was no difference.

"I found nothing for a few miles, I take it your fine to continue now Hozuki?"

"Yes' sir." Suigetsu mumbled, clipping his flask securely back onto his belt and standing up and resisting the urge to laugh. As soon as his brother had become conscious their Senpai had come back, he'd leapt to his feet, standing tall and to attention, and suffice to say, he had looked quite ridiculous.

"Good, now if we have to stop before we reach our next camp spot, I'll see to it that head of yours meets the sharp side to my blade."

Suigetsu's lilac eyes widened, a mixture of fear and anticipation gripping him. his gaze travelled to the immense sword, known as the famous Executioners Blade, strapped closely to Zabuza's back, almost as long as himself and with a blade wider than his own shoulders. It was a feat in itself to be able to wield it, and Zabuza's muscles happily revealed that. Suigetsu found it incredibly difficult just to look away, the glint on it's clean edge from the dazzling sunlight, hypnotizing any who were caught gawping. He longed to take a stab at swinging it, slicing the surrounding trees clean in half. His eyes met with Zabuza's again, purple staring hard into onyx, until a sinister smirk slowly made itself known on the white-haired teen's lips.

"Noted."

So the team trudged on, minds set on Konoha as their destination. Zabuza unaware of Mangetsu's well aimed slap to the back of his younger brother's head for his attempted impression of Zabuza's serious expression, who they themselves had no suspicion of the approaching danger that their future held.


End file.
